Love inside a brothel
by FieryEnblem
Summary: naruto was assigned in a mission, but he needs to dress up as a girl. But what if someone got interest in his feminine form? rated m to be safe, cuz i might put some dangerous scenes if ever, but ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

Love inside a brothel

**Love inside a brothel**

**Authoress note**

Hey guys!! It's me again! Well, it's been a long time since something pops up in my head… but oh well!

Btw, please be kind to me because I'm not a good writer, my writing skill sucks!

But anyway, I still wanted to write.

Flames are only just for fires, not for fanfics! XD (lol joking!)

This fic is not following the anime nor manga format, & if I made some spelling errors, please tell….

This fic is in script form because I'm not really good at describing series of events

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto: I will always be yours…

Me: no, you're not belonging to me...nor this anime or manga & all of it's characters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizune is screaming at top of her lungs due to the mission that they received.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama! We have a mission today!

Tsunade: what is it, Shizune?

Shuzune: Well, a rich noblewoman wants to know if her husband is really going to a brothel….

Tsunade: eh? If the mission is only just like that, then why does she need ninjas?

Shizune: well, that is a question that I cannot answer…

Tsunade: oh well… btw, who do you think is the best ninja that will suit for this mission?

Shizune: well, based on the records, all the ninjas except for Naruto had missions, helping us to rebuild some buildings, providing some security in the village, or in some training.

Tsunade: Well, I guess I don't have a choice but to take Naruto then…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(While Naruto is with Jiraya inside the ramen house….)

ninja: Hey Naruto! Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you!

Naruto: About what?

Jiraya: Yeah, about what?

Ninja: Well, Tsunade-sama assigned a mission for you….

Jiraya: I guess I have to go now…

Naruto: okay! See you next time!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto: well old woman what's the mission?

Tsunade: _twitching eyebrows_

Naruto: Alright I'm just joking! Set aside the joke, what's the mission anyway?

Tsunade: Naruto, your mission is you need to know if the husband of our client really go inside a brothel.Here's the picture of the guy (_Tsunade shows the picture_) but in order for you to do that, you will go inside a brothel & will work as one of the prostitutes. & of course you need to disguise yourself as a girl & your identity will be changed. (Then_ Tsunade shows his identity card that looks like identical to the original ones_). You will be known as Naru Makito instead of Uzumaki Naruto & your being as a ninja will be hidden. You will be in the hands of the person who runs the brothel. & other details are in Shizune's hands, so ask some questions on her. & one more thing,all the things that you need are also in her hands so go now & don't waste time.

Naruto: (_his expression cannot be determined, then in state of shock_)

Tsunade: NOW GO!! DON'T WASTE TIME ON JUST STARING AT ME!

Naruto: _runs_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Naruto is going on the assigned brothel & of course in the girl form of his wearing a pink kimono & wearing some light make-up…..

Naruto: (screaming_ in his head while walking_) **Ack!! Why of all the people in the world I was the one who's chosen in the most embarrassing mission in the world!! I just don't get it!**

Then after a few hours of screaming in the head while walking, he spotted the brothel.

Then he motioned himself to get near to the door….

He made few knocks, but it seems that nobody was there, so he entered himself to the brothel….

Naru: Is anybody in here?!

Then a woman, below 30's appeared in front of Naru.

Woman: Are you Naru Makito?

Naru: (_In a nice soft tone_) how did you know ma'am?

Woman: Well, someone referred me to you. She said that you'll going to work in my brothel for a while until you have some money for your parent's medication. & she said she is your master but then she doesn't have any money to pay you for your service so she referred you here….

Naru: Y…Yeah. (_With doubt expression on the face because he didn't know that…_)

But due to the expression of Naruto, the woman thinks that Naruto is afraid of working in the brothel & it realty sounds bad for "her" to hear that, so, the woman thinks of a plan for "her" not to be hurt…..

Woman: Well, if you want you can work as a maid for a while until you're prepared to do stuff here….

(**TIME SKIPPED**)

xxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the brothel, his job is not that hard aside from cleaning bed sheets, cooking, mopping, & seeing something that's not appropriate for children.

( **you know already while cleaning bed sheets was hard considering that you know, it has some releases there…**)

But he doesn't forget the mission…

But then, while he was cleaning, suddenly, he saw Kabuto.

Kabuto was inside the brothel ordering some sake. Then he saw Naruto who was in girl form.


	2. Chapter 2

…

….2nd part….

**Authoress note:**

**Btw,the reason WHY Kabuto knows that Naruto's fake name is Naru because of the name plate that she wears.& of course Kabuto can sense Naruto no matter who he is as of that moment, Even if he's a girl….**

**Btw, please be kind to me, this is my first lemon, so don't expect that it'll be good because I froze at some parts that I can't type the next part….**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Then, when Naruto finished cleaning, he then will serve some drinks. He will now serve the saketo Kabuto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naru: Here's your order sir! (Her tone is nice & sweet but fake one.

.)

Kabuto: Well thank you dear.

**But then, Kabuto suddenly think of something that Naruto will never think.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then, after Kabuto finished his sake & called the waitress Naru to pay the bill, he then asks Naru if he can meet the lady who runs the brothel. Then, when he & the lady finally met, Kabuto asks something that the lady didn't expect.

Kabuto: Hey lady, since this is a brothel, can I just ask if I can get the waitress Naru to serve me? Ill stays one night here in the brothel with her serving me.

Lady: Ano…. Sorry sir but I can't really do that. You see Naru-

But then suddenly Kabuto interrupted her & told the lady if she will not give Naru, then he will leave the brothel at once & something bad will happen to her if she will not follow his command. So, the Lady doesn't have any choice but to give Naru than to put her business to danger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that scene, the lady first said sorry to Naru for breaking her promise then give Naru to the client who's waiting impatiently for his sex toy. The lady firsr convince Naru to change her clothes then after that will go upstairs to their room. Now, Naruto who was really unprepared for this kind of scene went upstairs & praying with all the gods that he knows for his safety.

When the 2 are already in the room locked up,( For them not to be disturbed or for the woman not to escape on her client) Naru harshly asked questions;

Naru: What are you planning here you freak!

Kabuto: Well, nothing's special. I'm just planning to go inside this brothel to be entertained, to relax a bit. & besides, this country where this brothel was placed was controlled by us, so they can't really disobey us. They need our money, our power, & our influence for this country to survive, so I can do a lot of things here! Even renting a hot girl like you, Naru, or I should call Naruto instead! I can't believe, Konaha is really poor that they're willing to accept this kind of mission, they completely fooled by me!

This is really going according to my plan!

Naru: You…you plan for this in order to kill me?!

Kabuto: Nah, not to kill you. & besides, I'm not really expecting you, it's alright if others will come here instead of you… but I admit, I'm really glad that it's you….

Naru: Then I think I knew….you plan this to make me bait for konoha so that you can destroy them easily & to force that old grunt Tsunade to heal your master's arm!! I know I'm correct!

Kabuto: WRONG!

& besides, why in the world would I go against the use of a brothel if that is the reason why I brought you here! Do you wanted to know why?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then suddenly, Kabuto pushed a button somewhere near him & the chain appeared at the back of Naruto, then capturing him by tying his wrist & his heel.

Naru: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!

Kabuto: Shh! don't spoil the moment, please. Don't worry, it'll be hurt but you'll enjoy this afterwards.

Then Naruto felt uneasy with those words, it's like, something happened badly was going too happened on him. It's like, he's been electrocute or been poured by a very cold water due to those words.

Then suddenly, while Naruto was still tied up with chains, suddenly Kabuto removed his clothes leaving him completely naked.

Then, Kabuto motioned himself on Naru & kiss his neck & leave some bite marks on him.

Then, as Kabuto tried to do downward, Naruto tried to turn himself to his normal self & destroy the chains but it's no use. No matter what he does, it'll be useless because Kabuto already anticipated that move. The room was already filled with spells that will unable him to change back.

So after that attempt, knowing that Naruto already lost some strength, he then motioned downward, kissing his nipples. After kissing it, he then was squishing the other one with his hand while sucking the other one. Naru can't do anything but to cry because of his helplessness. He then licking the center of Naru's chest motioning downward to her womanhood. When he already reached her womanhood, a sudden fright rushed everywhere in her but he can't anything but to cry because her energy was already drained up. & besides, she can't do anything in her woman form. But Kabuto doesn't care; Naru belongs to him, at least for this point. He then motioned inside Naru, then sucking every liquid that he can sip. While sipping her from the inside, he's licking for every corner, her every hole. He can feel that Naru is trembling, but he doesn't care. As he looked at her to give her a kiss, he saw an empty eye. An eye that he know s that was eyes were pleading to release her already, to stop because it hurts her inside. But still Kabuto still motioned himself to Naru & kissed her harshly. After that hot kiss he removed all of his clothes in front of her who only did were to cry. After he removed all of his clothes, his hardened length was placed between her thighs, teasing her. After that tease, he then suddenly decided to take her purity away completely. He then thrust himself in, not caring if Naru is already hurt or not. While he's doing this, he then kissed Naru harshly while massaging her large breasts. When he already had enough of her, he went out of the room to take a bath; leaving Naru naked & crying helplessly then fell asleep.


End file.
